Hurt
by JGBishop24
Summary: Someone knew Elias and his fellow friends a long time ago. They were as close as a family, but there were always some disputes. The risks she took were for only one purpose - to contribute to Elias's growing kingdom. They were her everything, and she had nothing to lose except them. Tribute to Anthony Marconi. OC/Scarface, slight OC/Elias
1. It Was Expected

**_Author's Note:_**

_I really loved Scarface, and hated that he died. This fanfic is probably set in an AU, depending on how the story goes. I hope it's not OOC or anything; if you find any problem, please do comment and advise._

_These short chapters are **NOT **in time order, and may be a little bit confusing. Each chapter are also kinda irrelevant to each other, but contributes to the story at whole. And…Be aware of word play! – I'm very into it. _

_This is defiantly an OC/Scarface, and a slight OC/Elias. Be sure to R&R! I'd appreciate it._

* * *

><p>"Loyalty." The nearly bald man looked across the table while cutting his expensive steak.<p>

"What?" The women looked up from her wine of glass the man offered her; she looked puzzled.

He put his knife and fork down, and took his glasses off to rub his eyes out of frustration. "Loyalty is all he wants."

"Are you implying that I'm being unfaithful?" She frowned at him questionably, "Elias."

There always had been misunderstandings between them, but this time it seemed heated.

"No Iris." He had no choice but to sigh deeply before he started to blame her for things she could not possibly accomplish due to her responsibilities in the_ field_. "He needs you to be there – beside him; not running around on the outside getting shot all the time. You risk your life, and get nothing from it. He doubts the ability of our mutual friends. "

"I don't understand. You're saying he's _jealous_ of _them_? Please, it's only a part time job because you and your _old buddy_ won't let me in your little kingdom of gangsters. " She drank a sip of wine and said, "Besides, we all need to take risks. It's only the matter of big or small. One's already dead because of you and them. "

"He only wishes to protect you." He knew what she was doing: running away from problems she didn't want to face. He just wanted to state to obvious.

_Protect?_

"Are you serious Elias? Protect **_me_**? You should be the person he's protecting. " The word had seemed to touch one of her_ sensitive_ spots. "I don't need protection from someone who's _purposely_ left me to die. I don't care and don't want it."

She stood up from her chair rudely. "Now, why don't you tell him my exact words."

A few deep breathes and she continued. "Screw you, Anthony." Her annoyance towards this _other_ man named Anthony was obvious as she was gesturing each word for the man in front of her. "I don't give a shit," she paused a few seconds to get her point through. "Of what you _want_ me to do for _you_." Taking her winter coat behind the chair, the women stormed out of the dark basement without saying goodbye to Elias.

After the footsteps faded, another figure emerged from the shadows.

"Well, that wasn't so surprising." Elias said sarcastically.

Not wanting to show any fury or disappointment, the other man simply showed a bitter smile behind Elias. "It was expected." He answered his boss with a hoarse voice.

Elias turned his head and looked at the man doubtfully.

_Or maybe not. _

Anthony glared at the direction the women left; his hands were in his jacket pocket, acting casually like her words didn't mean a thing to him.

He felt something inside of him _rumble_.


	2. Alone

It was another breezy night in New York City. Wind was blowing through Iris's thin coat, but she barely felt anything else than being tired; she hadn't slept in days because of her _paranoia_.

"You shouldn't be out here this late," a tall man with silver hair said behind Iris, "it's quite dangerous given the circumstances lately."

It wasn't a shock to see him here, as Iris encountered him multiple times in late nights,_ alone_.

"I would suggest the only threat within 20 feet of me would be you," she turned to face the man, who seemed more comfortable at standing in New York City's winter than Iris is, "_Officer_."

"You're gonna kill a NYPD_ detective_?" He missed mocking her, "Good luck with that."

She didn't mind the small talk with the elder man. He was attractive for sure, and company with him is always _enjoyable. _

They had some similarities – shooting people illegally for one. But he wasn't her type.

Feeling the only warmth right now through her hot chocolate held in both hands, she didn't bother the man approaching her as they both stand beside the handrail. Looking at New York City's glamour in midnight with separate perspectives.

She sensed a lot of things went wrong after the incident of Vigilance. Look at John now, even got a promotion from narcotics to homicide.

He wasn't a cop before, and sure as hell he couldn't be one without hacking and making up files under another _John_.

_Something was wrong. _

"I miss the man in the suit." She looked across the river, and up to the skyscrapers. There were butterflies in her stomach with a reason she didn't know about.

She was alone again, hopelessly breathing tasteless air from a city of blood.

Out here in the cold.


	3. A Third

"You seem…" Anthony stared at her parted lips as they sit in Central Park, "hungry."

Chewing a hot dog rudely, Iris was leaving crumbs and topping on her lap and lips. "I am," She glared at the Italian decent, "I was under surveillance for four days if you've _forgotten_ already." She stuffed her last bit of solid food she hadn't have in days into her mouth. "Because of _you_."

"Well, I'm sorry for that." He was speechless within; it wasn't his fault.

Iris was noticed by the authorities when she was stalking an important politician. She was literally trapped in a safe house where she was not allowed to walk out freely or she'll be busted with something she didn't commit. You know the drill of the game – framing and blaming.

"I _don't_ care, and _stop _staring at me!" Dusting the leftovers on her shirt and pants, she couldn't resist but to frown at Anthony.

Anthony curls up the corners of his mouth, looking at someone who he had missed in the past few years. "It's been a long time." He now faced the hot dog cart in front of them instead. "And I'm not allowed to _look_ at you?" There was a wired tone as if he was frustrated to what Iris had just commented on.

It was this time that Iris stared at Anthony. It's not like they always get to meet in a few days, keeping in touch with each other. It had always been underground. A month, a year, or a few years maybe. It was never certain. He should've been used to it by now. Iris never minded that much

"It's just that…" He tilted his head to meet Iris's eyes, "someone's being hunted down."

"Wait, what? Who?" It was a long time since Iris was in their game. She needed to be refreshed.

"Boss." His showed concern. The air between them became tense.

Iris showed a certain extent of shock with parted lips and widened eyes. She knew it was a matter of time until someone wanted him dead, but she presumed that everybody else would be dead under his kingdom before _this_.

_It was too soon._ He hadn't even build up his empire yet.

It was_ wrong._

"That's why he wanted to see you."

Excitement rushed through her body for a sudden, she stood up from the bench and quickly scanned the crowd in the park. She did not give a second thought of what Anthony had just mentioned before his last sentence – _He _came before the state of the _empire_.

He had to be close by; it wasn't hard to find a man with _his_ old fashioned taste.

Walking in low profile and wearing a vintage flat cap, a particular man stood out from the people beside him.

It was him. She_ knew_ it.

Iris started to walk away from Anthony and towards this particular man. Faster as her pace goes, her heart races. Time felt slower than ever for Iris, as if seconds were minutes. The man was hidden behind the shadow of his hat, but she was defined it was him. Just when she was a few meters away she began to run to the figure, and at last jumped on him with enthusiasm.

Laughter came from him unexpectedly, "no need to be like this Iris." He let go of his embrace, and she did the same reluctantly.

"I miss you old guy," she showed a genuine smile on her face, accompanied with the appreciation of his coming.

Iris put her forehead on to Elias's. It felt wonderful to see an old friend. Feeling the pace of her pulse slow down, she stayed in her position for a few more seconds before people started to assume that they were closer than they actually were.

"I can never see you this happy when you're with Anthony," he peaked behind Iris to see Anthony looking away like he always did when the three were together. "He should see more of your smiles like I always do."

They went into silent, but Elias continued. "It's not fair." He faked a smile to make his point, trying to persuade she was doing the wrong thing. He was filled with frustration and sorrow for the two. Their relationship was getting worse year by year, with the _gaps_ in between them. It was almost unavoidable.

"Nothing i_s_ fair, Elias. _Nothing_. " Iris spoke her belief as if she were speaking through her eyes. The hurt and pain she would never let go were still in her, and Elias saw it.

"I hope our conversation never started like this after, what, six years?" She smiled genuinely, trying to get over what Elias had just mentioned.

"Yes, of course." Elias patted her back as they walk towards the bench which Anthony sat on, who took off during their conversation.

"Now, why don't you tell me something interesting first," Elias took his glasses off and revealed his classic smile, "I'm sure you have something to enlighten me."

_Possibly, just a third of them. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Just to put this upfront, I know my writing is not perfect so I am constantly rewriting and editing this fic. Updates are slow as I am usually a one-shot writer, but this will definitely not be abandoned. _

_Make sure to leave me some reviews! Love to see how you guys feel about this. _


	4. Alive in Present Tense

She hated being at hospitals. All that medical smell would make her sick, and the doctors were running the corridors like wild animals. It wasn't in enough _control_. She doubted if this hospital was even qualified for her friend to stay in. But the real reason of her avoiding to be in a hospital comes far more serious than that.

It wasn't_ her_ problem, you needed to be careful with everyone with a needle these days. Maybe you'll be jacked up with mercury and dead without saying goodbye to your friends or family in a split second.

Despite her hatred towards hospitals, it wasn't enough from stopping her become the night watch of Anthony Marconi.

She stood by the window, looking at all sorts of lights flickering in the night. It was beautiful, comparing New York City in daylight, which never fascinated Iris at all in her life time. The true face of the city always lies in the darkness.

Elias told Iris Anthony's accident right after their men had secured him out of the danger zone. It was honestly the first time Iris had heard Anthony was in life's threat. Some ingredients of hormones and alcohol would bake a perfect thought of committing drunk driving and speeding to the hospital. Thankfully the policemen were in pursue of an important subject up in the north side of NYC and didn't take notice of Iris's short run to the hospital.

She felt her inner body heat up from the multiple shots of vodka she took before slamming her apartment door. The ride in the elevator was a roller-coaster for her, as her head spun like crazy after a few days of continuous drinking and hangovers. She leaped wide steps to her car in the apartment garage, hardly keeping any balance from falling. Nothing else was on her expect her phone, keys and handgun.

Her hands shook like hell when she was putting her keys into the ignition.

For the first time she felt afraid.

_They were on to them. _

And they were under the darkness for too long.

Were they ready?

Were they going to win?

There were so many things Iris had doubted. It wasn't because of her disloyalty. She was loyal to Elias for sure, but after all these years she lost confidence in herself and their work. She wasn't a person who could wait for decades just to hold on what they _desired_ when they were _children_.

An empire in New York City.

It was impossible in Iris's eyes.

The dark sky inked the clouds above the buildings; it only made iris fear more of what is going to come before them. She turned her head to see Anthony resting on the patient's bed with an unconscious frown.

How exactly did he get shot? Although he was stable now, Iris knew it was possible for any men from HR or_ the Italians_ to kill Anthony in silence. That's why Iris was here; she might not admit that she cared for him, but she would do anything for protecting Elias and his team.

Iris had another question in mind at the time: why was Anthony shot but not dead. The point of entry wasn't even lethal. There was a huge blood loss, but nothing showed the gunner wanted him dead. None of the men with Anthony were shot either, according to the guys who briefed Iris, there were only a few missed bullets and the one that hit Anthony. No one would want to_ injure_ one of Elias's men, especially his lieutenant, simply because there was no point; the only way to weaken Elias was to _kill _his men. This would be true only if HR and Elias _weren't_ playing a chess game.

_Was this only a coincidence? Or did they start their game already. _

The majority of security detail Elias had was also in the hospital. To be honest, with Iris here Elias could have called off some of the guys in case if he needed some. She hoped this was not some kind of distraction of a larger plot.

_HR isn't that bright, are they?_

Iris left the view and grabbed a chair beside the wall closer to Anthony. The continuity of beeping from the cardiac monitor had implanted into Iris's mind. Her back was slightly bend over to let her elbow rest on the bed; she had her hands cover her mouth to let in a deep inhale of oxygen.

She used to cogitate the future more than the present, or the past, but this time something seemed to take over her rational side.

_He's fine. _

_Beep._

_He'll live. _

_Beep. _

_He'll be alive._

_Beep. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_I did some edits on the previous chapters, and added a bit more to each of them. _

_Hope you liked this one! I will be going into more Anthony/Iris conflicts before I write anything about them being nice to each other. _

_Please do review so I know how I'm doing, thanks!_


	5. Down

John glanced at the woman's nametag pinned on her sangria colored blouse – Anna. A far too average name that didn't suit the woman's appearance, John thought.

She kneeled down to place a couple of books in alphabetical order at the bottom shelf, and hardly noticing John's existence.

"So, is she our new number, Finch?" John picked up a book behind him and flipped a few pages, pretending he was reading the economics book he could never be interested in.

"_Yes, Mr. Reese. She is indeed an interesting one." _Harold Finch, John's partner, was amused at what he had found under the name _Anna Martha Collins_.

"What is it?" John didn't think she was out of ordinary in anyway.

"_Well, her identity existed for over fifty four years, which clearly over her actual age." _John could hear Finch's keyboard in the background. He was probably trying to dig out hidden files to see who this _Anna Martha Collins_ really was. "_I'll run facial recognition and see what I can find. Meanwhile, don't let her out of your site, Mr. Reese. Not knowing her true identity might make us more difficult to protect her, or stop her if she is the perpetrator. _"

"Will do." After they hung up the phone, John walked towards the woman.

Hearing footsteps stop beside her, Anna looked up to see a man towering over her. She stood up and smiled polity at him, asking if he needed any help.

"Hello," John looked at her name tag just to show he _didn't _know her name already. "Anna, I could need a bit of help."

"Sure," Anna raised a brow. The bookstore she was working at wasn't big at all; People should be fine finding their books on their own. Besides, there was another staff member, Tim, standing at the direction John came from. Instead of her, He could've asked him. She wasn't sure if he just _looked_ handsome to make her feel this way, or he genuinely wanted to flirt with her.

John still had the economics book holding in his hands, so he tried bringing up an excuse to talk to her with it. "I was wondering if you had any books on asset managing." He handed over the book _The Secrets of Assets _to her. "I'm trying something new for once. Going to a new industry. "

"Of course." before she could tell John anything more, a vibration came through her jeans' back pocket. "Excuses me for a sec," she reached out her phone and looked at the screen, "need to take this call."

John nodded in response. When Anna turned her back and walked away for some distance, John took out his phone and started to pair her phone to his. The process seemed to had lasted longer than it usually did, he looked at Anna and saw her had an expression with mixed anger and annoyance. Before he could read her lips, his phone vibrated and displayed a message – _Pairing failed_. And when he looked up again to see where Anna was, he heard the door behind him. A slim figure went into the crowd of the busy lunch hour and disappeared from John's sight.

"Mr. Reese." Finch called in in perfect timing. "I hope you still have eyes on Ms. Collins."

"She got away, and the phone pairing didn't work on her." John was now standing outside of the bookstore, trying to look for the dark haired woman with alias of _Anna_.

"Her name is Iris Locatelli. The facial recognition took some time because her adult photo wasn't in the data base. "

"Then how'd you find her?"

"I had Detective Carter run a facial recognition in the NCIC database."

* * *

><p>Running away from her former-workplace for good, Iris knew her cover would eventually be blown. She didn't know who the man was, or his name. But when she was in the conversation on her phone with Elias, she was glad he had informed her that someone was after her and she had to run.<p>

Five blocks away was the subway station; she went down and entered one of the locked '_staff only'_ storage rooms. According to what Elias had told her before, she had to leave anything that was under the name '_Anna Martha Collins'._

By picking a locked staff locker, she found a new phone and some clothes.

"Too bad," Iris looked down at her blouse, "I kinda liked this."

How did Elias know John was coming for Iris? Probably because he ordered his men to keep an eye on her. He didn't want her to be taken away. She was family to him.

Changing to a navy blue hoodie and black jeans, she put her messenger bag back on while grabbing _Anna Collins_' clothes and walked out of the locker room with her hood on. It was better if no one could see her face when she was trying to become anonymous.

She threw her old clothes into the bin at the station, then walked up to the upper surface of the city. Speed-dialing the only phone number on her cell – possibly Elias's or Anthony's, she continued to walk through the busy streets only to hope Elias had someplace prepared for her already.

"Glad you're safe." He had a huskier voice than that of Elias.

"Anthony?" Iris really hoped it was Elias.

"We have a safe house for you." He ignored her question. "Meet me at 8th street, the old place, and I'll pick you up in ten."

She hung up the phone before he could. It was now Anthony who gave her the attitude. Even if there was some way to save their relationship, Iris swore she wouldn't take the initiative in becoming the one saving their relationship.

Going to 8th street from where Iris was would take her around three minutes. So she thought before she had to get in the car with someone she didn't want to be with, she decided to talk a slow walk around the block.

Despite how people keep bumping into Iris when she walked down the pavement during rush hour, she still enjoyed observe the diversity of ethnicity in New York City. It was also entertaining just to see how different businesses were open beside the roads; you could honestly find anything in this populated city, especially good restaurants. However, the Italian restaurants were in no place to compete with Elias's delectable dishes.

God, she missed Elias's cooking so much. She needed to demand Elias to fix her a dinner after arriving to the safe house.

* * *

><p>"The database gave me positive match that took a while, since the photo of her true identity was when she was eleven years old. There wasn't any information after her missing child report. " Finch was able to look through the correct profile under the name Iris Locatelli.<p>

"Any luck of an address?"

"Yes, Mr. Reese, but you better hear what I have found first because the address wouldn't lead us to anything useful." Finch scanned through Iris's file. "Her father was Rico Locatelli; A man who ran one of the most efficient gangs in the late 80s." Finch had opened a tab with a news article published during that period. "Unfortunately, his success in New York did not last very long."

"Let me guess, he was whacked. So Iris's father is deceased over twenty years by now, how about the mother? "

"Actually, she doesn't appear to have a biological mother or father. She was adopted by Mr. Locatelli. He and his biological son, Tommy Locatelli, were all she had, but both were killed in a gang related gunfire. The mother was also dead before the adoption of Ms. Locatelli. "

"And how did she end up in the missing children database?"

"Her aunt, Mr. Locatelli's sister, Rosalina Locatelli. She filed a missing child report; it was a week after the Locatelli's death. She is also deceased, so there is no next of kin to contact. "

"Well, there sure is a death curse in the Locatelli family. I'm pretty sure that's why she changed her name. " John worked up his unique sense of humor.

"Ms. Locatelli was perfectly fine with a flawless alias all these years." Finch couldn't find much about _Anna Collins _other than a speeding ticket in her years of peaceful life. "Who would possibly want to hurt her?"

"Working out _who_ wouldn't help her if we don't know where she is, Finch."

* * *

><p>Iris didn't necessary expect any other potential threats than the man who was talking to her in the bookstore. She wasn't sure who was after her, but she guessed that Elias's words were trustworthy.<p>

_Right?_

Walking towards where a black SUV parked down the 8th street, she felt her phone vibrate. It was anonymous call. Guessing that it would probably be Elias, she swiped the touch screen to talk to him.

"Hello?" She said.

It was odd that there was no answer at the other end.

"Elias? Is that you?" Iris was curious who could have gotten this number other than Elias and Anthony. It sure wasn't any of her friends.

She waited a few seconds for a response, but the call ended before she wanted to ask who the caller was.

_It was probably nothing_, she thought.

Iris pulled open the car door at the passenger's seat and sat in. There was Anthony, sitting beside. They were in silence until he started the engine. There wasn't much to say because it wasn't uncomfortable for either of them. They were used to sticking together when they were young. It was common for them to not speak at all. Knowing each other's presence was good enough for both Anthony and Iris.

They drove for at least half an hour when they got to a rather less populated area in the city.

It was all alright until their car was flipped to the side by a force that came out of nowhere. While Iris felt everything in slow motion, Anthony was knocked out first; since the car landed on his side, the impact must had given him at least some sort of concussion that he would wake up with a bad headache.

The window glass at her side was shattered. She could smell the metal parts of the car being burnt as it scratched the rough road surface. The hood of the car was popped up, and there was smoke rising.

Iris was out for a few seconds before she glanced at Anthony and started to unbuckle her seatbelt. Before she had got to Anthony to wake him up, someone grabbed her shoulder and pulled her out of the car. Iris struggled but she was in no shape to fight; she was still a bit dizzy from the crash.

Before she could barely stand in front of the person who had dragged her out, her face fell in contact with the pavement almost immediately after he had punched her right in the face.

_Fuck_, was the last thing she had on mind.


End file.
